Signatures
by just-O
Summary: When LtCol Mustang had first gone to Resembool and presented the idea of becoming a military dog to Edward Elric, he failed to mention a few minor requirements. Slight PARENTAL!RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There will be minor OOC-ness, such is the nature of fanfiction. That said, I will strive to do my best to keep them in character as much as I am able. Please enjoy! Or don't lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Sorry about the formatting from before...Thanks those of you who let me nw!**

 **88888888**

Edward Elric stood in front of LtCol Mustang's desk, mouth falling agape as he read the paper in his hands. When he finished he was silent for a full minute as the edges of the paper began crinkling under steadily increasing pressure from his automail limb. Now fuming, he slammed the paper on the desk. "What the hell is this?!"

"Did you read it, Edward?" Mustang asked calmly.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Of course I read it! And no! I'm not signing this!" He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

Mustang leaned back and held his hand out in a slight shrug. "It's your choice, Edward. You don't have to sign it," the man said with a smug smirk. "You passed the State Alchemists Exam, congratulations. But I guess this is where we stop because you're not joining the military unless you have a guardian's consent. It's the law."

Ed pointed an accusing finger at the man across the desk. "You never said anything about that when you came to Resembool!"

"You didn't ask. You may not remember because you were probably high off your scrawny little ass at the time, but you weren't especially talkative." He shrugged and continued. "I honestly wasn't sure you'd actually heard me, and I definitely didn't think you would take my advice," he lied.

Ed flushed and turned his head away.

Mustang was getting annoyed. "Edward, if you don't sign the paper, I can't let you join. It's not that big a deal. Just sign it so we can go home and I can sign off on your enlistment papers."

"Not a big deal!? Not a big deal?! Of course this is a big deal! You're telling me I have to sign a paper that gives you guardianship privileges over me and my brother!" Ed started pacing. "What does Al even have to do with this anyway? He's not enlisting! I am! Just me!" He placed one hand on the center of his own chest in emphasis.

"It's the principle of the matter, Ed. I can't claim guardianship over one and not the other," Roy explained simply. "Again, this isn't a big deal, Edward."

"Then I'll say again. Yes it is. I didn't come here to give you the right to tell me how to live, and when to go to bed, and to make all my decisions for me," Ed spat out violently.

Roy let out a hollow laugh. "You do realize you wanted to join the military, don't you? That means you become our dog. You do what we tell you, when we tell you. No questions asked. No room for discussion. I thought I'd seen a fire in your eyes when I visited a year ago, but I must have been hallucinating since you aren't even willing to sign over privileges which, you don't even have yet because you're underage." Roy stood up then, and walked around the desk so he was a foot away from the blond boy. He gripped Ed's chin and tilted the small face upwards. Then bending down so his face was right above Ed's, he asked a very simple question. "Tell me Ed, just how old do you think you are?"

Ed's eyes were like saucers, and Roy was able to see the boy's tiny Adam's apple bob when he swallowed nervously from being talked to so closely. Maybe this was the wrong way to go about this...

Releasing Ed's chin, Roy took a step back and picked up the slightly crumpled piece of paper sitting on his desk. He looked at it for a moment trying to decide how to move things along. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath as he centered himself again. This kid got him worked up in the strangest of ways.

"Edward, come here," Roy beckoned the now tense boy over. "Look at this paper again. Do you notice anything strange about it?"

Ed let his eyes travel over the sheet for a moment. "It's, uh, wrinkled?"

Roy smiled at that. "Cute, but no. What did I say about this before I handed it to you earlier?"

"You said you couldn't sign my enlistment until I signed this."

"I said, I wouldn't, but that's not it either." Roy was done playing the guessing game and he reached over to grab another paper from the corner of his desk. "Look at this paper. What's different about it compared to the one I want you to sign?"

Ed's brows crinkled together as he took both papers and studied their details. After a bit he hesitantly opened his mouth. "The paper of the second one is a little better quality." Roy gave a slight nod for him to continue. "And...the second one has darker ink. And a little squiggly marking down here where it says…" He trailed off and looked back at the first paper. He looked at Roy in mild surprise. "You don't actually need me to sign this, do you?"

Roy took both pages out of Edward's hands and walked back around his desk. "No, Edward. I don't actually need you to sign this to claim responsibility for you." He sat down and Ed sidled up to the front of the desk, expecting a lecture. "As a minor, you have very little say in the decision making process for legal, medical, and financial matters." Ed's face fell as he stared once again at the deep colored carpet, and Roy shot him an apologetic look that the boy would never see. "Most kids can't even be expected to know what they want to eat for dinner, Ed. So how can they be expected to decide that it would be in their best interest to get a surgery now as opposed to later-"

"Hey I had-"

"Yes, I know. You had automail surgery which was performed by…?" Ed didn't respond so Roy finished the statement for him. "That's right. A mechanic. But you didn't like that example so how can we expect children to decide that they want to make payments on a house for seven years as opposed to eight so they save on interest? Kids don't think that far ahead." Ed deflated so Roy continued, "But...you aren't most kids, are you?" Ed glance up and let his eyes meet the Lieutenant Colonel's. "Most kids can't even fathom deciding to join the military, and yet here you stand. Previously furious that you were unable to join simply because the government doesn't take your word seriously. I am not becoming your legal guardian to demean you, to baby you, or to call all the shots. I'm doing it so that you are able to make your own decisions."

Ed gave him a confused look and shook his head slowly. "I don't...understand…"

"In order to legally allow you into the military, you need a guardian's signature. Do I need you to sign this little piece of paper to become your guardian and then simply sign off on your enlistment package? No. I could have done that, never told you, and you would've been mine in all aspects of your life." Ed slouched defensively. "But I didn't want to do that to you because you are capable of making your own decisions, which I think you've proved," he said, gesturing to Ed's automail limbs. "I wanted you to be part of this process and so I decided I wouldn't become your legal guardian unless you agreed to it by signing this." He handed the sheet to Edward for the third, and hopefully final, time. "And as a follow on, unless I thought a decision was too big for you to make the decision, I told myself I would always require you to give me explicit permission before I moved forward if the decision concerned you or your brother."

"So, I'm signing this paper," Ed waved the sheet around. "And then you're signing…?"

"First, I will need to fill out some documents so I can assume legal guardianship, and after those have processed, I will sign your enlistment papers as both, your guardian and your soon to be superior officer." Ed nodded in understanding. "I will not abuse my authority as your guardian, Ed. I will not claim you as a dependent. I am sure you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, as you said yourself earlier." Ed's face brightened and Roy continued to talk with an air of superiority. "That said, I will be responsible for your health regardless of whether I am your guardian or not, just as I am responsible for the overall welfare of all my subordinates. As your commanding officer, my door will always be open."

Edward scribbled his name at the bottom of the completely useless piece of paper he'd been handed, beaming at the man sitting across the table.

Roy took the paper and put it back in his desk. "And as your guardian, I am here should you need me, but let's keep those instances to as few as possible, shall we?"

88888888

 **A/N:**

 **So...yeah...this happened. I kinda have this headcanon that secretly, Roy was always the legal guardian, so in order to make my internal fantasy reality (for me), I wrote this.**

 **And for those of you who are not big of the whole Parental!RoyEd. I apologize, though I don't know why since it was clearly labeled in the summary….**

 **Need explanations? If you have questions, PM me or leave a comment.**

 **Like it? Hate it? I wanna know. Do I care if you hated it? No. I don't because I have fun writing it regardless. But still, a comment is a comment. And comments feed...my ego?**

 **I dunno anymore. I am so tired of nightshift...one more week and I'm on days! Hell yeah!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! There's gonna be a second chapter!**

 **WARNING: Some OOC-ness expected, such is the nature of fanfiction. That said, as always, I will do my best to keep them in character. But I make no promises!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

88888888

Edward Elric slammed the oak door to LtCol Mustang's personal office as he stormed out. His face red with what 1stLt Hawkeye could only assume was twelve year old rage. She cringed slightly when the boy slammed the second door closed with enough force that the motivational pictures hanging along the wall rattled.

Ever one to state the obvious, 2ndLt Havoc said, "Chief didn't seem too happy, did he?"

Hawkeye gave him a flat stare that very simply said, 'Shut up, Havoc.' Then she walked over and knocked lightly on their superior's door before letting herself in. "Sir?"

Mustang was sitting idly at his desk, his chin resting on laced hands, and a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Hawkeye rose an eyebrow inquisitively. "Did he...agree to sign it, sir?" The way the young man had taken off, she didn't think he'd signed the document, but maybe she'd read the situation wrong….

Mustang sighed heavily. "No. He did not sign it." The man ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. "But he'll be back," he assured her, and possibly himself with a sly smile. "He's upset, sure. But he's a smart kid, Lieutenant. He knows he _has_ to sign it."

000000000

Edward was livid when he exited the Central HQ main building. He turned around dramatically and pointed up to the second floor, "Bastard!" He kicked his foot on the floor and continued to rave. "You said you wouldn't make any decisions for me! Lying bastard!" He picked up a rock and chucked it, hitting the broadside of the building.

Surprisingly, a first floor window flew open and an angry looking woman with short black hair and a beauty mark yelled back. "Hey, kid! We're testing in here! Put a lid on it and go home! Geezus…." The window was slammed shut and Ed stuck his tongue out childishly, mimicking the crazy lady.

"Fine!" Ed shouted back defiantly as he shoved his hands into his pockets and escorted himself off the premises. "Don't wanna be here anyway."

Alphonse had been waiting for his brother on a side street just around the corner. He was crouched, holding a small kitten and talking to three others when he heard Ed walk up.

"Hello, brother! How'd it go?" Al asked cheerily as he stood up with a clank of metal, the small kitten purring softly as it rested on his arm.

Ed scoffed and made a face. "Stupid Lieutenant Colonel said I have to sign a paper to get a physical before we can be considered 'fit for duty' and start going on missions." It wasn't difficult to hear his disdain toward the prospect of getting a physical examination done. Be real, who really _liked_ going to the doctor?

Alphonse set the kitten down, giving its tiny head one last pat. "Oh, well...did you sign it?" Ed fidgeted. "Brother! You have to sign the paper!" Alphonse all but screeched at his obstinate brother. "We'll be stuck here forever if you don't and we're not going to have any money because they'll fire you!"

"So? That bastard already claimed responsibility for us," Ed reasoned. "Let him reap the consequences of _that_ one."

"But Ed! Why won't you just sign the paper? It's just a physical. Mom used to take us to the doctor every year for them and you never had a problem with it then...mostly."

Ed blushed. "Yeah because it was Mom! Do you know what that paper said, Al? It said I _have_ to be accompanied by a parent or guardian! And I am not going to the doctor and having LtCol Lying Bastard hold my hand while I get poked and prodded," Ed complained.

"Yes you are! And if you don't then...then...then…" Al floundered, unable to think of a suitable threat. He grunted his frustration. "Well, I don't know what yet! But just go back and sign it!"

"You sign it! If you want one so-" Ed stopped himself immediately, but they both knew what he had been about to suggest. The older of the two dropped his head in shame. _Go get one yourself? Why am I so stupid,_ he berated himself.

The suit of armor turned around and started walking away. "I would if I could, brother." The enormity that was the suit of armor seemed to shrink with the eleven year old's voice. "At least then I'd know I was still human." He crouched back down with the cats and let his voice echo metallically. "I...need some time alone, Ed."

"O-oh...okay…" Ed kicked himself mentally and turned away slowly. _I'm so stupid._ He glanced over his shoulder at Al. "I'm sorry, Alphonse," Ed whispered as he walked and then ran away. He had a paper to sign.

00000000

Edward could feel a huge lump growing in his chest as he dashed across the commons, pushing past military personnel who were headed to lunch and earning plenty of "Hey!"s and "Watch it!"s along the way. Not paying attention, he sprinted around a corner towards the stairwell and slammed face first into a pair of breasts. Being the smaller party, he lost the unintentional game of chicken and landed on his back side. "Ow...sorry, uh…" His eyes widened in surprise, mirroring those of the woman he'd assaulted.

Recovering from the shock quicker than Ed, the woman curled one hand into a fist , bringing it up threateningly, and pointed an accusing finger at Edward who was still frozen on the ground. "You!" Her voice was seething. " You're that loud mouth brat from earlier!" She reached down, grabbed him by the scruff, and tugged him back to his feet. "Who do you belong to?"

Ed was stunned. This woman was terrifying. Almost more terrifying than Lt Hawkeye.

"Ed!" he heard an overly jovial voice shout in greeting.

He whipped his head to the left and he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

A wave which which was quickly dragged back out to sea when the woman loudly gave the man a greeting. "Major Hughes," she smiled. Then she snapped to attention wand rendered a salute. "Sir!"

The major playfully saluted back. He hated all the formalities that were carried by the military. "Lieutenant Ross, I didn't know you and Ed were acquainted with each other," he laughed. The lieutenant and Edward exchanged glances which did not go undetected. Hughes lifted an eyebrow. "You aren't acquainted, are you?" Both of them shook their heads. and Hughes sighed. "Alright, lieutenant. What happened here? Because right now, it _looks_ like you're assaulting poor Ed here."

Appalled by the accusation, Lt Ross's mouth fell open. "I wasn't-This brat assaulted _me!"_

"Well now I'm curious. What'd you do to my Second Lieutenant, Ed?" Hughes laughed.

"I didn't mean it! I swear!" Edward quickly defended. "I just kinda bumped into her and she…"

Lt Ross glared daggers at the boy, daring him to turn this on her.

"She was scolding me for not being more careful," Ed lied smoothly. He was smart enough to look abashed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hughes nodded. He didn't believe for one second that the young lieutenant had been simply chiding the boy, but they both seemed to agree with his response, so he would accept that as truth. "Well, as long as nobody was seriously injured, I suppose we'll just have you apologize and you can both continue to….whatever you were doing before, I guess."

The lieutenant smirked in victory, waiting for the apology she knew she deserved.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Hughes suggested. She gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Sir?"

"Just apologize first as a sign of good faith. I'm sure he didn't mean to run into you. Just look how small and adorable he is!" Hughes curled an arm around Ed's neck, making the squirm and his face grow red.

Ross sighed. She had had enough of her commanding officer's antics. She was hangry and this whole thing was just making it worse by keeping her from her lunch. "Ok, fine. I apologize."

"Now you, Ed."

"Hmpf!" he crossed his arms and turned his face away.

Hughes gave him a shake. " _Ed~?"_ he said expectantly.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant," he ground out, cheeks flushed and lips pursed into a kind of pout.

Her face softened with a genuine smile of forgiveness. Major hughes was right, she decided. The kid was pretty cute. A brat yes. But adorable nonetheless.

"Have a good lunch, lieutenant," Hughes called after her as she walked away. "Oh! And don't forget those documents from supply!"

She waved a hand in acknowledgment and walked out into the commons.

Hughes released Ed, before turning to him seriously. "And you be careful. You're lucky you ran into Lt Ross and not some other prick who would've taken you out back. Where were you headed in such a hurry anyway?"

Ed remembered that he'd been on a mission prior to this whole debacle and deflated instantly as he remembered the...his brother...

"Woah, there! That's not a happy face," Hughes mock scolded. "Did Roy do something?" he asked, jumping to conclusions. "I was just headed up there myself. Want me to yell at him?" he sent a wink to Ed, coercing a small smile to appear. "Come on, we'll go up there together."

00000000

Mustang looked up when the door to his office opened. He was the only one still in because everyone else had gone to lunch. He had been expecting Hughes, but Edward was a surprise. "You're back earlier than I expected," he stated.

Ed looked away, and Hughes was quick to pick up in his stead. "Me? This is the first time I've come to your office all day! My secretary wouldn't let me leave."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Not you, I was talking to Elric."

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Roy," Hughes started complaining, feigning hurt feelings. "Oh, hey!" So speaking of Ed!" He leaned in and cupped a hand around his mouth. "Did you guys fight earlier or something? Because the kid seems pretty down. I mean, just look at him," he gestured back at Ed who was staring past them and out the window. Roy's eyebrows knit together with concern.

"We had a...discussion of sorts. Yes," Roy said to his friend, not taking his eyes off Ed. "He hasn't had his physical yet, so I needed him to sign off on the liability agreement."

Hughes whistled, clearly impressed by something. "Wow, you mean, they're actually letting him sign the agreement? Isn't he a little young to be making those kind of agreements?" Hughes criticized. "I thought you put that paperwork through so that you could sign off on this kind of stuff for him?"

Roy just smiled awkwardly. "Well, Edward and I made an agreement, which I intend to honor. And in order to do that, he has to sign the agreement," Ed still wasn't paying attention so Roy raised his voice slightly. "Or at least give me _permission_ to sign it. Which he has yet to do." Still nothing.

Hughes looked between the two of them. He felt like he was perhaps intruding. And Ed was still being...quiet, which was unnerving since the kid had been the exact opposite since he set foot in Central. Hughes looked at his wrist, "Well, look at that, I seem to have forgotten my watch in the office. I should probably go get it. I'll have to talk to you two later! Good luck with your physical, Ed! If you're good, maybe they'll give you a lollipop!" He winked again and gave the boy a pat on the shoulder before showing himself to the door. "Later, Roy!"

The door clicked shut and Roy looked up expectantly and sat just watching Edward for a few moments before saying, "Have a seat, Edward."

The blond looked up, startled by the suggestion. "I-I'll stand. I'm just here to sign the paper," he admitted, his voice dull.

Roy shrugged. "Suit yourself." He pulled the paper out from under the report he had most recently been going over. "What made you change your mind?" he asked as he set the paper in front of Ed.

"Nothing in particular," Ed said, his voice wavering slightly, exposing his lie.

Roy sighed, somewhat disappointed. He had hoped Ed would tell him what was wrong, but it seemed they weren't quite there in their relationship. He'd just have to let him deal with whatever was bothering him by himself this time around.

He handed a pen to Edward who carefully wrote his name in unpracticed and barely legible handwriting at the bottom, before handing the document back.

Roy received it and effortlessly scrawled his name underneath Edward's. He looked at the two names and noted that his handwriting was elegant compared to the twelve year old's, even though he'd only taken a second to scribble out a signature. The difference in something as simple as handwriting blew his mind and magnified the age gap for him. Had he really convinced this _child_ to join the military? What was he-

"Can I go?"

Mustang snapped back to the present and saw Ed fidgeting from his flesh leg to the metal one.

"What? Oh, yes. Thank you. You're free to go," Mustang confirmed. "Just be here by eight tomorrow morning and we'll get you to your appointment."

Ed nodded and lifted his hand while he contemplated whether or not he was supposed to salute as he'd seen the crazy woman from before do. In the end, he decided to just give a half-hearted wave before shuffling out.

00000000

Edward unlocked the door to his apartment, expecting to be alone. But to his surprise, he was greeted by a high-pitched, "Welcome home, brother."

"Al?" Ed said, unsure of how to go about apologizing. He hadn't had much time to think about it since running into that Lieutenant Ross lady. "Al, I'm really, really sorry about earlier..." He slouched in on himself. "I wasn't thinking when I said what I did. That was dumb…"

"I'm sorry, too, brother," the armor said sadly. He too regretted yelling at his brother. He knew how much Ed was a sacrificing for him and he knew how much Ed hated going to the doctor. Even though he'd visited the doctor numerous times when they were younger, he'd always had to be dragged in kicking and screaming by their mother just to get small things like shots or stitches.

Simple apologies exchanged, the two of them were silent for a moment, letting the air between them clear, almost literally.

"Brother?" Al asked after a little voice quiet and full of innocent curiosity.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed looked up with a crooked smile.

"Did you sign the paper?"

Ed's brow twitched and he scrunched his face to throw a dirty look at his younger, but much taller, brother. "Shut up, Al. Of course I signed it. Bastard knew I'd be back too…."

Al wasn't smiling physically, but his chest swelled hearing the underlying words his brother had meant to say. "I love you too, Ed. And it can't be that bad. It's just a physical."

88888888

 **A/N:**

 **So...**

 **I originally didn't want to post this under Signatures because I have this thing about commitment and longer stories. I like...don't do them. I'm more of a one-shot, one-kill kinda person and chapters scare me. So that said, I actually posted this second chapter within hours of the first one and promptly took it down because I freaked out….sorry. I had to make a few very minor changes and I also wanted to figure out where I was going with the third chapter. Since you are seeing this chapter, it's safe to say I figured out where I wanna go with the third chapter.**

 **I want to apologize for selling Parental!RoyEd and not delivering this chapter...I promise it'll be there next chapter. It's just 2ndLt Ross kinda just hijacked everything. She wasn't even supposed to be in this...but she bullied her way in. That probably had something to do with sleep deprivation...no way to be sure though. Also, Ross is probably super OOC. Sorry. I kinda have a head-canon version of her I'm attatched to. Anywho...**

 **If you liked what you read or have a critique, I ask that you PM or leave a comment. If you didn't like what you read and want to complain about something, you are also free to leave a comment, but don't think I will care. Because as I said in the last chapter, I had fun writing this.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **O**


End file.
